leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW013
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW011-BW020| footnotes=* }} Minccino—Neat and Tidy! (Japanese: チラーミィはきれいずき！？ is a Neat Freak!?) is the 13th episode of the , and the 670th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 16, 2010 and in the United States on April 30, 2011. Blurb As Ash and friends continue their journey toward Nacrene City and his next Gym battle, they meet up with Bianca, who was sent by Professor Juniper with a gift for Ash: a case for his Gym Badges. But when Bianca hands over the dusty case, it’s quickly grabbed by a Minccino, who loves to keep things clean and shiny! Bianca goes after Minccino to get Ash’s case back, and brings out her Pignite to help. But Minccino proves to be a tough opponent, which makes Bianca want to catch it! After Minccino takes out Bianca’s Pignite and then Ash’s Oshawott, it runs off with the Badge case. Bianca lures the Pokémon out of hiding by rubbing one of Cilan’s shiny spoons in the dirt. When Minccino shows up to “rescue” the spoon, Bianca is determined to catch it, and pulls a dusty Poké Ball from her bag. Minccino sees the dirty Poké Ball and can’t resist giving it a shine—and much to everyone’s surprise, the Poké Ball activates and captures Minccino! After Ash reclaims his Badge case, Bianca challenges him to a battle, which Ash and Pikachu win handily. And so, vowing to improve by the time they meet next, Bianca says goodbye to our heroes, and wishes Ash good luck for his upcoming Nacrene City Gym Battle! Plot On their way to Nacrene City, and walk along a path and turn around when they hear a voice. A young girl is telling them to hold on. She fumbles, with Iris dodging her, and she knocks Ash and Cilan into the river. She repeatedly apologizes and says she is on an errand looking for Ash. She shows them her Xtransceiver, and Professor Juniper shows up on the screen. After finding out Ash got his first Badge, Juniper says she forgot to give him a Badge case, and she sent , the young girl who they are with. Bianca turns off her Xtransceiver and officially introduces herself. She goes through her purse, looking for the Badge case. She struggles to find it and after a while, she does. The Badge case is dirty and she hands it to Ash. Ash takes the Badge case and puts his inside. Bianca asks if she can take a look at it. Ash hands the Badge case over but moments later, a Pokémon takes the Badge case! They give chase, in which Pikachu goes on ahead and the two Pokémon vanish up ahead. Ash comments that it is very fast. Bianca suggests that Ash should ask for another Badge but Ash says the Badge holds the strong feelings of his Pokémon and himself. They hear Pikachu and they go on ahead. They find the Pokémon with its tail out. The Pokémon is seen rubbing the Badge case. Bianca checks the Pokémon in the Pokédex, revealing it to be a . Bianca cannot hold her excitement and she heads out to capture it. Minccino grabs the Badge case as Bianca calls out her . Ash scans it in his Pokédex. Pignite begins with a Tackle but Minccino swiftly dodges. Pignite uses and collides with Minccino but Minccino climbs up a tree. Minccino puts down the Badge case and uses , stopping Pignite. Minccino then uses on Pignite, rendering it useless. Bianca recalls it. Ash proceeds to battle it with Pikachu but Oshawott comes out on its own. Ash lets it battle. Oshawott starts with a Tackle but Minccino jumps up. Bianca excitedly tells Oshawott to use , which confuses Oshawott. Ash tells her that he cannot use Hydro Pump and tells it to use . Oshawott uses Razor Shell but Minccino is gone. Minccino climbs up a tree and Bianca tells Oshawott to use Razor Shell again but Oshawott sighs. Minccino then sneaks up on Oshawott and uses Tickle, followed by , defeating Oshawott. Minccino takes the Badge case and leaves. Ash agrees to help Bianca get Minccino. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have arrived in Nacrene City. Using a device, they attempt to locate the museum. Back with Ash & company, Bianca comes up with an idea. She asks Cilan if he has anything shiny. He gives her a spoon and she gets it dirty, to Cilan's dismay. Iris comments that Minccino will be lured because it cannot resist to clean dirty things. Using a stick, a rope and a pan, she puts the dirty spoon under it. Minccino takes the bait and she pulls the rope, which drops the pan on Minccino. Minccino then leaves with the pan over its head. Ash realizes he will need to defeat it. Ash & the others find Minccino and Ash calls out . Bianca comments that Ash has a lot of Pokémon. Cilan asks how much Pokémon Bianca has, and she says Pignite is her only Pokémon. Her father did not allow her to become a Trainer, so she trained at home and she just started her journey, having two Badges. Snivy uses but Minccino dodges, countering with his own Attract. Snivy gets caught by it and Ash recalls Snivy. Pikachu proceeds to battle Minccino. Pikachu uses but Minccino dodges. Pikachu chases Minccino with . The two collide with Iron Tail and Double Slap. The two land and Minccino uses Hyper Voice, followed by Tickle. Pikachu withstands the attacks and Minccino is tired out. In a burst of jubilant enthusiasm, Bianca exclaims for Pikachu to use ; however, Ash informs her that Pikachu cannot use that move, much to Bianca's annoyance. By Ash's command, Pikachu shocks Minccino with a . Bianca tries to bring out a Poké Ball but she struggles to find one. Minccino gets away but she brings out a dusty Poké Ball, which makes Minccino go back. He attempts to clean it but activates the Poké Ball, capturing it. Everyone is baffled by what has happened. Ash gets his Badge case but falls out of the tree, with the pan hitting him. Ash & company are at the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy has healed Ash & Bianca's Pokémon. She also says Ash's Egg is healthy. Bianca asks what is in the Egg but Ash is unsure about it. Bianca then asks Ash for battle, which he agrees to. Ash says it will be 1 on 1. Bianca uses Pignite but Iris assumed she'd use Minccino. Ash is about to decide on who to use but Bianca interrupts, saying she wants to battle Pikachu. Pikachu accepts and uses Quick Attack. Pignite uses and hits Pikachu. Pignite uses and pins down Pikachu. Pikachu gets up and Bianca continues her excitement over how strong Pikachu is. Pignite uses Flame Charge, while Pikachu uses . The smoke clears and Pignite falls, while Pikachu is still standing. The winner is Ash. Bianca walks up to Ash and says she will get stronger the next time they meet. She wishes Ash good luck in his upcoming Gym battle and leaves. The episode ends with Ash holding up his newly acquired Badge case. Major events * and meet , a beginning . * Ash receives a new Badge case from Bianca, given to her by Professor Juniper. * The Team Rocket trio arrive in Nacrene City. * Bianca captures a . * Ash battles Bianca and wins. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Bianca's Minccino Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Juniper * Nurse Joy Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * ( ; new) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * breaks the fourth wall in this episode by waving to the audience after introducing herself. * The depiction of 's Badge case in this episode differs significantly from how it would look in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! onward. In this episode, the slots are all shaped like the Badges in , like they are in the 's Badge case in said . As of Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, the slots were changed to plain oval shapes to accommodate for the then-upcoming release of and Ash earning the as his eighth and final Unova Badge instead of the . Errors * After loses to , its left hand is colored the same as its feet. * During the Who's That Pokémon? segment, as well as the title card, is misspelled as Mincinno in the premiere of this episode. Both of these errors were corrected in the reruns, home video, and streaming releases. BW013 error 1.png|Pignite's left hand error WTP BW013 error.png|The Minccino error Dub edits In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ko= |ru= |tr= |th= |hi=साफ सूत्र Mincinno! |sr= |hr= }} 013 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca de:Picochilla – ein niedlicher Putzteufel! es:EP673 fr:BW013 ja:BW編第13話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第13集